


Lust is Fluid

by crmoon



Category: Flubber
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, I Don't Even Know, Other, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Sounding, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmoon/pseuds/crmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not love. Wilson would never delude himself into thinking what he did with the green blob was anything other than fucking. And for some reason, Flubber kept coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust is Fluid

**Author's Note:**

> Starts with the scene at the end of the movie at the mansion. Could be considered non/con, because Wilson did not agree to being touched/forced to orgasm. The rest is consensual.

It was not love. Wilson would never delude himself into thinking what he did with the green blob was anything other than fucking. And for some reason, Flubber kept coming back.  
  
It started that night at Chester Hoenicker’s house. Flubber entered his mouth and forced its way down his throat. Wilson’s stomach had rolled at the rough entry. The green entity shoved through his body from his throat down to his stomach and intestines. It had been painful and overwhelming and it had brought tears to Wilson’s eyes.  
  
Flubber had reached the end of his system and punched into his prostate hard enough to make Wilson’s eyes bulge. His body had shuddered in agonized pleasure. He had moaned as he felt the ball of energy duplicate inside him, one surging back up through his system while the other continued to torment his prostate with what seemed like curiosity.  
  
Tears had dribbled from his eyes, as his cock rose to hardness in his pants. He had known his enemy, Brainard, and Sara were staring at him, but the pleas died in his throat. Flubber ground into his prostate and he had felt his cock jump and swell, threatening to erupt in his pants and humiliate him. Wilson had ground his teeth until his jaw ached, but nothing would hold back the oncoming explosion.  
  
Flubber had surged to the end of his system again and stretched his opening, torturing the sensitive skin there until Wilson wanted to scream and beg. Then, all at once it had been over. Flubber rolled hard around his prostate and pushed its way from of his body. Wilson’s orgasm had washed over him like a wave and he had known no more.  
  
That had been two weeks ago. The green entity had visited him twice since then. Always on Thursday. Each time was the same. Flubber found him in his house, no matter the room, and knocked him down. It forced its way up his pant leg and into his underwear. And then shoved inside him, making Wilson scream at the rough entry.  
  
It stretched him from the inside, rolling over and over his prostate. Forcing his cock hard and leaving him twitching and sobbing into the carpet. Within seconds, he would be rocking his hips along with the movement inside him. Begging in a voice he barely recognized as his own for faster, harder, more.  
  
It would continue for only minutes before Wilson would come, but the stimulation would not stop until he was crying and begging. Only then, would Flubber slide out of him and slither down his pant leg. Wilson was always left lying in a puddle of his own cum, a shaking, sweaty mess.  
  
But he had a feeling today would be different. Flubber had paused before leaving the last time it visited. It had sat next to his head until Wilson raised his head to look at it. Then, it left. Wilson had not been able to get the moment out of his mind.  
  
Wilson shook his head at himself and turned away from the open window. If Flubber was coming back again, it would be soon. He had hacked into the university computers the day before and confirmed what he had expected. Brainard had a full day of classes on Thursday afternoon. He likely had no idea his creation was sneaking out of the house to fuck his enemy.  
  
The thought brought a smirk to Wilson’s face. He turned back to the window.  
  
A green blur collided with his chest and knocked him to the ground. Wilson rolled to his knees and made to stand, but Flubber just shoved him forward onto his hands. He felt the same slithering sensation up his pant leg and into his underwear.  
  
Flubber paused on the back of his thigh. Slowly, the green entity split into two. It split twice more, until there were four large lumps stretching his pant leg. The fabric ripped as soon as Wilson made to stand up. Flubber twitched at the sudden breeze and continued its path into his underwear.  
  
Wilson stayed still, as one of the duplicates eased between his legs to flow around his balls and caress his hardening cock. Wilson bit his lip to keep from moaning. The slow, sensual massage continued while the other three moved toward his ass. The two duplicates eased between his cheeks to hold them apart. His hole twitched in anticipation.  
  
He braced himself for the next step, the forceful entry that always stole his breath away. It was a sharp pain that faded into pleasure. Head hanging low, Wilson sucked in a sharp breath when instead of a harsh shove, the remaining duplicate gently eased inside him. He let out a shaky moan.  
  
Flubber sucked at his balls at the same time it slowly began to expand inside him. Wilson’s arms collapsed, leaving his chest pressed into the carpet and his ass raised in the air. His fingers curled into the plush rug. Flubber released his balls to massage the head of his cock, toying with his slit. Wilson spread his knees apart, silently begging for more.  
  
It was always good, but this was better. Flubber widened inside him until it was a pleasant stretch and then, like something out of his fantasies, it began to actually thrust inside him. Fucking him. The two duplicates held his ass cheeks apart to give the third room to pull nearly all the way out before sliding back in.  
  
Wilson whined into the carpet. It felt good, wonderful even, but it was not touching his prostate. It seemed to be intentionally missing it each thrust. Wilson moaned his frustration and arched his back. His next moan caught in his throat, as Flubber dipped a tiny finger inside his slit. Wilson went still.  
  
He was not sure if he wanted it or not. Flubber gave him no choice. It slowly eased further inside his slit, pressure building into a new kind of pleasure. Wilson let out a groan when the long push ended. The thrusting in his ass started again at a faster pace. He writhed against the floor in an attempt to change the angle.  
  
The duplicate in and around his cock began to pulse in time with the thrusts. Wilson rubbed his face against the carpet, twisting and moaning. He needed more.  
  
“Harder! Oh, god please. Fuck me!”  
  
Flubber paused, as if listening. The next thrust was hard and centered on his prostate.  
  
Wilson clawed at the carpet. His balls felt heavy and swollen where they hung between his legs. He had the insane thought that if someone saw him, still fully clothed, they would have no idea what he was up to. He gasped out a laugh that ended in a whimper, as Flubber stopped thrusting to grind against his prostate.  
  
“Make me come,” Wilson begged.  
  
He was close. The vibrations in his cock were driving his crazy. He could not keep his hips from jerking wildly with each pulse. The pleasure built, the steady pressure inside him so good it was almost painful. He could not stop the broken sounds spilling from his lips.  
  
“Please!” he screamed.  
  
Flubber expanded inside him and thrust hard. Wilson wailed, as the dam broke. He barely felt the tendril leave his cock before he was coming all over himself, shaking and moaning. All the strength went out of his body and he slid to lay flat on the carpet. Flubber slowly contracted and eased out of him, while his muscles continued to flutter around the green entity.  
  
Wilson let out a shaky sigh. Completely limp, he could only raise his head when Flubber came to stand beside him. He watched the duplicates join back into one entity. Flubber watched him for a moment, before it came close to his face. Wilson blinked when the green being kissed his cheek like a junior high prom date.  
  
Then, Flubber was gone. Wilson stared toward the open window and a slow smile grew on his face. He wondered how the little blob would feel about bondage.


End file.
